One Shot Jinno
by Ruumi
Summary: OS Jinno : Jin quitte KAT-TUN, mais Junno le vit très mal. Comment les choses vont se passer entre eux ? /!\ Attention, lemon !
1. Chapitre unique

Hello Minna-san !

Voilà un tout nouvel OS sur KAT-TUN ! Le pairing est Jin et Junno. J'ai toujours adoré ce pairing, donc j'ai voulu écrire dessus ! J'espère que vous aimerez.

Ah oui, et soyez indulgent, c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jinno<strong>_

…

…

- STOP ! On a finis pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Kamenashi.

Les KAT-TUN avaient les traits tirés par la fatigue et ils enchainaient les fautes ce jour-là. Alors quand Kame annonça la fin, ils poussèrent tous des soupirs de soulagement. Ces quelques heures de répétition avaient été une réelle torture. Tout le groupe se laissa choir sur le sol alors que l'un d'entre eux s'enfuit presque en claquant la porte.

- Il lui arrive quoi, à Taguchi ? demanda Koki, pas réellement intéressé.

Jin baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas. Le comportement de son cadet était sûrement sa faute. Il y a quelques jours, on avait officiellement annoncé que Jin quitterait le groupe. Bien sur, ils savaient tous que Jin finirait par les quitter. En 2006, déjà, il les avait quitté pendant six mois. Junnosuke le savait aussi mais cette annonce rendait le tout réel. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

- Akanishi, on va boire un verre, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Ueda.

- Euh… non, pas ce soir… dit-il vaguement.

Il se retrouva bien vite seul dans leur salle de répétition. Après plusieurs minutes à rêvasser, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et se refermer aussitôt. Relevant la tête vers la personne qui venait de faire une entrée du moins… fracassante, il vit Junno immobile devant la porte. Celui-ci entra sans rien dire et se dirigea vers ses affaires.

- Taguchi ? essaya-t-il de dire le plus gentiment possible. Taguchi, ne m'ignore pas, s'il te plaît.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ignoré comme ça. Durant les répétitions, Junno parlait avec tout le monde, riant et faisant sans cesse ses blagues pas drôles, mais dès qu'il arrivait, Junno se renfermait, se mettait à bouder et ne le regardait même pas. Ce n'était pas juste ! Jin avait mis du temps à réfléchir à la meilleur solution, celle qui arrangerait tout le monde : il n'était pas fait pour être dans un groupe, son égo et son caractère ne le permettaient pas. Il n'allait pas rester et continuer à faire la gueule ! Bien sûr, il aimait tous les membres de son groupe, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Il ne pouvait juste plus faire semblant.

Taguchi ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de garder le dos tourné à son ami. Jin s'approcha alors de lui et l'enlaça, son torse complètement collé à son dos.

- Arrête de m'en vouloir. Je ne veux pas ça.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Taguchi était plus que surpris. Jamais, dans leur intimité, il n'était pris dans les bras des autres. Et surtout pas ceux de Jin.

- Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes, dit alors Jin en embrassant l'épaule de son cadet, dénudée par son débardeur.

Le plus jeune se retourna vivement, s'éloignant de Jin, tombant assis sur le banc, dos au mur.

- Akanishi ! Mais ça va pas ?

- Non… Ca ne va pas… Tu t'éloignes de moi, répondit-il en s'approchant de nouveau.

- Je… Jin… Fais pas ça.

- Dis moi ce que je dois faire dans ce cas, murmura-t-il en s'approchant irrémédiablement de son cou.

Taguchi ne savait que faire ou que dire. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir convenablement. Et lorsqu'il sentit une bouche se poser sur la peau de son cou, il ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux autant ? glissa-t-il entre deux baisers. Pourquoi tu es le seul à m'en vouloir comme ça ?

- Je… Tu vas partir…

- Oui… dit-il simplement en s'asseyant sur son cadet, continuant à l'embrasser.

- Tu _m_'abandonnes…

- Tu n'es pas seul, poursuivit-il en s'attaquant au lobe de son oreille et caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je ne compte pas pour toi ?

- Vous êtes plus important que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Je ne les implique pas ! Je parlais de moi ! s'écria-t-il, surprenant son ami qui s'éloigna pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi avoir pris ta décision seul ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? J'aurais pu… essayer de t'en empêcher, comme tu essayes de te faire pardonner maintenant. J'aurais pu… te dire que sans toi, ça n'a plus de sens pour moi. J'aurais pu te faire changer d'avis.

- Ca aurait été impossible, lâcha Jin après plusieurs secondes de silence et reprenant ses baisers dans le cou. Tu es aussi têtu que moi.

Ses mains caressaient les bras du plus jeune tandis que ses baisers se rapprochaient de plus en plus de sa bouche. Junno avait les yeux fermés, il ne répondait plus de rien. Il n'en pouvait plus des caresses de son aîné. Elles lui faisaient bien trop mal.

- Jin. Je t'en supplie, arrête…

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant les flancs de son cadet du bout des doigts.

- Ca sera pire après ça…

- Junno… Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi.

Junno ne pu répondre ; les lèvres de Jin prirent possession des siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jin taquina sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue. Surpris, le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la toute première fois. Junno s'accrochait à la hanche de son aîné tandis que lui avait les mains perdues dans les cheveux de son ami. Ils perdaient complètement pied. Se détachant légèrement de l'autre, Jin se place à califourchon sur ses genoux, le ré-embrassant une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, ils savaient que s'ils se laissaient aller, rien ne pourrait plus les arrêter. Mais ça ne leur faisait pas peur pour autant.

Jin caressait le dos de son ami sous son tee-shirt, sentant leur désir monter. Jamais ils n'auraient penser faire ce genre de choses avec l'un de leur groupe, et pourtant… Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à tout : Jin à se faire pardonner de partir, et Junnosuke à l'empêcher de partir. Mais le plus jeune partait perdant ; il savait que son aîné ne reviendrait jamais sur sa parole, même si Johnny-san lui avait laissé plusieurs mois s'il se désistait.

Repensant à l'idée d'avoir son ami loin de lui, Taguchi brisa leur échange et l'enlaça, retenant avec peine ses sanglots.

- Junno… Ce n'est pas comme si on ne se verrait plus jamais…

- Je ne te pardonnerais pas…

Jin sourit en pensant que son ami - amant - finissait toujours par leur pardonner. Il en serait de même avec cette histoire. Laissant ses mains parcourir le corps de con cadet, il les perdit sur ses fesses.

- Jin…

Les mains du plus vieux continuèrent leur découverte et glissèrent sur son sexe. Junno détourna les yeux en rougissant. Les caresses de son aîné avaient réveillé cette partie de son anatomie et ça le gênait vraiment beaucoup. Jin sourit et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Ne soit pas gêné.

Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son propre sexe, ce qui fit rougir un peu plus Taguchi.

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul dans cet état.

À l'aide de sa propre main, Jin fit bouger les doigts de Junnosuke sur son sexe tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Puis il finit par abandonner la main du plus jeune - qui n'arrêta pas ses caresses pour autant - pour lui faire la même chose. Et les soupirs que Junno poussait par moment ne faisait qu'augmenter son plaisir le rendant de plus en plus entreprenant. Jin se releva et écarta les jambes de son vis-à-vis et se mit à genoux entre. Il glissa ses mains sous son pantalon de survêtement, recommençant des caresses plus osées cette fois. Il ne quittait pas un seul instant les yeux de Junno, cherchant à voir un quelconque refus de sa part. Laissant échapper un soupir plus sonore que les autres, Junno lui fit comprendre que, maintenant, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Jin enleva rapidement leurs tee-shirts et commença alors à descendre doucement le survêtement et le caleçon trop gênants le long des jambes de son ami qui s'était relevé pour lui faciliter la tâche. La respiration de Taguchi se fit plus courte lorsque Akanishi entreprit des caresses très près de cette partie si sensible. Puis il sentit un baiser, puis un autre et enfin deux lèvres se refermer sur son membre. Les soupirs qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres se faisaient au rythme de la bouche de son ami. Les secondes passèrent et Jin accélérait de plus en plus ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Junno avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il perdit alors sa main dans les cheveux de son aîné qui s'arrêta alors aussi.

- Jin…

Ne tenant pas compte de la protestation de son cadet, Jin se releva et se déshabilla lui-même. Il entraîna ensuite son ami sur le sol, le surplombant totalement.

- Embrasse-moi, Jin.

Il accéda à la demande de son ami sans rechigner. Il s'amusait à le faire gémir en se faisant rencontrer leurs virilités. Junno rompit leur contact pour pouvoir gémir sans retenue. Puis le silence s'empara de la pièce alors que Jin venait de présenter ses doigts devant la bouche du plus jeune.

- Tu as peur ?

- …Non, répondit-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

- Alors, fais-moi confiance.

Junno se laissa embrasser une nouvelle fois par son aîné puis prit ses doigts en bouche, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami qui lui souriait tendrement. La façon dont son cadet lui léchait les doigts et celle dont il le regardait lui faisaient énormément d'effet, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et lorsqu'il lui lâcha ses doigts, il sentit en lui une décharge d'envie se déverser en lui. Il savait que maintenant allait être le moment de non retour. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils auraient très bien pu s'arrêter mais à partir du moment où Jin rentrerait en lui, tout serait différent.

- Jin ? Ca ne va pas ?

- C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune embrassa son aîné. Jin fit alors doucement glisser sa main le long du torse de son ami - amant - pour enfin arriver à son intimité. Sans rompre le baiser, Jin entra un doigt en Junno. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, presque entièrement étouffé par leurs lèvres. Le plus vieux fit entrer un second doigt après plusieurs secondes. Cette fois, son cadet rompit le baiser, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Jin retira ses doigts et sans préparer plus Junnosuke, il les remplaça par sa propre virilité. Junno, déjà pas à l'aise avec deux doigts en lui, sentit une douleur insoutenable entre les reins.

- Jin… dit-il difficilement.

Mais son aîné semblait totalement ailleurs, continuant de s'enfoncer en lui sans prêter attention à ses gémissements de douleur.

- Jin… S'il te plaît…

- Ca ira, Junno… Ne me fais pas me retirer… dit-il en arrêtant ses mouvements.

Junno le regarda de ses yeux humides. La douleur l'arrachait de part en part mais il la sentait diminuait peu à peu. Quand l'expression de souffrance sembla disparaître du visage de son ami, Jin commença de lents va-et-vient. Un long gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune, lui faisant fermer les yeux, alors que la douleur se réveillait en même temps que le plaisir. Jin n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux son amant. Jamais il n'aurait cru capable de faire quelque chose comme ça… Encore moins avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et pourtant, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec Taguchi.

Les mains de Junno se posant sur ses cuisses le firent frissonner. Il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins ce qui leur fit perdre un peu plus pieds.

- Jin…

Entendre son ami dire son nom de cette manière le fit gémir. Junno ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le corps de Jin commençant à transpirer. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà vu son ami nu mais les conditions le rendaient tout autre. Celui du dessus s'abaissa pour embrasser son vis-à-vis. Le baiser s'enflamma en même temps que la vitesse des va-et-vient de Jin. Et quand leur contact se rompit, Jin donna un coup plus fort que les autres qui fit se cambrer son ami. Il avait touché un point plus que sensible. Il recommença une nouvelle fois et Junno lui répondit par un gémissement sonore.

- Junno…

Jin n'arrêtait plus ses coups de reins sur son point sensible. Junno ne touchait plus terre. Il se sentait venir, mais il en voulait plus.

- Jin, ne réussit-il qu'à dire.

Souriant, Jin comprit la demande de son amant. Il accéléra alors au possible ses va-et-vient et prit en main le sexe de Junno, bien décidé à le faire jouir. Le plus jeune ne cessait de gémir et parfois le prénom de son amant se faisait entendre ce qui ne faisait qu'accroitre la violence et la vitesse de ses coups de reins. Si bien que Junno ne tarda pas à se lâcher dans la main de Jin et sur son ventre tout en se cambrant à l'extrême. La pression du corps de Junno autour du sexe de Jin le fit gémir plus fort, alors il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son cadet dans l'extase, se lâchant en lui.

Les deux amis restèrent un moment sans bouger, Jin complètement allongé sur le corps tremblant et humide de Junno. Puis l'aîné des deux se releva, s'essuyant les mains dans une de ses serviettes qui avaient servies pour la répétition de la journée. Son cadet l'imita quelques secondes plus tard. Puis, ils se rhabillèrent en silence, sans même se regarder. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchis à ce qu'ils faisaient mais maintenant, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir.

- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, dit alors Jin.

C'est vrai que le plus jeune était venu sans sa voiture, n'habitant pas très loin de là et profitant du bon temps. Il acquiesça, récupéra ses affaire et suivit son aîné. Une fois dans l'habitacle restreint de la voiture, l'ambiance se fit encore plus pesante. Et les cinq minutes de trajet se firent au bruit du moteur. Pas une parole, pas un regard. Enfin, Jin s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'immeuble de Junno. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui dire un « merci, à demain » jovial, ou rester encore un peu. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, si ?

- Tu ne pars pas ?

Jin venait de répondre à sa question. Si, il pouvait partir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il ne bougea pas. Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter comme ça. Le faire était penser que cette soirée ne signifiait absolument rien.

- Akanishi-kun… commença-t-il.

- Mh ?

- … Dors avec moi.

L'aîné soupira fortement et ne répondit pas. Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire.

- S'il te plaît, ajouta Junno.

- Taguchi !

Ledit Taguchi sursauta. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Il aurait du savoir que poser la question signifiait un refus, et s'il insistait, il ne ferait que l'agacer.

- Je… Laisse tomber.

Il sortit de la voiture sans rien ajouter d'autre mais Jin avait bien entendu sa déception. Il n'était pas si bête qu'il le laissait croire. Soufflant une nouvelle fois, il arrêta le moteur et sortit à son tour.

- Junno, attends ! Je… OK, je viens avec toi.

Le sourire que lui fit son cadet fit battre le cœur un peu plus vite. Il adorait le voir sourire comme ça, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait plus sourit comme ça.

Arrivant dans l'appartement, ils se déchaussèrent et Junnosuke fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

- Non, juste dormir.

- Tu veux prendre une douche avant ?

- Non… Demain. Allons dormir, dit-il en tendant la main vers le plus jeune qui la prit en rougissant.

…

Près de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient allongés côte à côte dans le lit du plus jeune, fixant le plafond. Au bout d'un moment, Jin rompit le silence.

- Dis, Taguchi ?

- Mh ?

- C'était ta première fois avec un homme ?

Le cadet rougit face à la question de son aîné. Mais il acquiesça.

- Et toi ?

- Oui, aussi.

- Eh ? Mais t'es doué pourtant ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant.

Taguchi rougit un peu plus. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il se sentit bête tout à coup, mais le plus vieux lui souriait ce qui l'apaisa. Reprenant sa place, le silence réapparu jusqu'à ce que Jin le chasse à nouveau.

- Dis, Taguchi ?

- Mh ?

- Pourquoi t'es tu laissé faire ?

- He ?

- Bah… Tu savais que quoi que tu aurais pu faire, je n'aurais pas changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Je voulais… tenter cette dernière chance… Mais oui, je le savais.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, les faisant sourire. Jin attira son cadet dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos. Junno était vraiment surpris du comportement de son aîné, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Dis, Taguchi ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que nous ne serons jamais qu'ami ?

- He ? Bien sûr. Tu as peur que je m'accroche à toi ?

- … Peut-être.

Ils se sourirent. Jin s'approcha de Junno et posa - une dernière fois - ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour sceller leur nuit. Il reprit sa place tout en gardant son ami près de lui. Ils commencèrent alors à s'endormir doucement.

- Hey, Jin ?

- Mh ?

- Merci pour cette soirée.

Jin rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Junno. Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, mais ce qu'il s'était passé les avait irrémédiablement rapproché.

- Merci à toi aussi.

Et ils s'endormir ensemble, étroitement enlacés.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Et j'ai même une surprise, si ça vous a plu ! J'ai commencé à être une séquelle de cet OS !<p>

J'attends vos reviews !

Ja ne !


	2. Séquelle

Voilà enfin la séquelle les gens ! ^^ Laael m'a motivé à enfin la finir (il ne me restait presque plus rien à écrire en plus) et surtout à la publier ! Bon, partez du principe que l'histoire actuelle qu'il se passe avec Jin n'a pas eu lieu, ne U_U Mon OS est déjà vieux maintenant ! J'espère que la séquelle vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Un jeune homme s'arrêta devant un immeuble. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu là. Une poussée de nostalgie s'insinua en lui alors qu'il composait le code d'entrée ; il n'avait pas changé après tout ce temps. Il s'étonna de le connaître encore, avec le peu de fois où il lui avait été donné de l'utiliser.<p>

Il monta les trois étages à pied et arriva devant la porte de l'appartement qui l'intéressait. Il sonna alors, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un visage surpris.

- Akanishi-kun ?

Jin ne répondit que par un immense sourire. Son ami s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. L'intérieur de l'appartement n'avait absolument pas changé, à quelques détails près.

- Tu ne devais pas rentrer demain ?

- Mon départ a été avancé. Tu es le premier que je revois.

La remarque fit rougir l'hôte. Taguchi était étonné que son aîné soit venu le voir en premier, avant même Nishikido ou Yamapi.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda le cadet.

L'aîné acquiesça et l'autre partit dans la cuisine en le laissant seul. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Jin soit là pour la soirée. Ce dernier posa son regard sur une porte un peu plus loin. Il avait passé la nuit ici il y a quelques mois, après avoir passé un moment plus qu'amical avec lui. Il sourit en y repensant. Ils n'en avaient parlé à personne, et ils n'avaient pas non plus abordé le sujet entre eux. Mais ils ne regrettaient absolument rien. Et Jin était parti, et Junnosuke avait pardonné.

Jin s'avança vers la cuisine pour rejoindre son ami, qui pianotait sur son portable.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda alors le plus vieux, faisant sursauté son ami ; un enfant prit en faute.

- Eh ? Oui, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

- A qui envoyais-tu un mail ?

- Eh ?

Jin était lui-même surpris de sa question, alors la surprise peinte sur le visage de Junno se comprenait.

- Je… Je prévenais les autres que tu étais chez moi… Qu'ils viennent passer la soirée avec nous… répondit-il en murmurant presque.

- Non, dit alors simplement Jin.

- Eh ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, toujours plus surpris.

- Si j'avais voulu passer ma soirée avec vous tous, je vous l'aurais dit.

Les joues de Taguchi s'empourprèrent une nouvelle fois en comprenant le sous-entendu de son ami. Oui, il avait eu envie de le revoir en premier, il avait eu envie de le revoir seul. Il prit conscience à quel point le regard de son cadet sur lui lui avait manqué, que ses gestes lui avaient manqué, tout en lui, lui avait manqué.

Jin vit Junnosuke refermer son portable sans envoyer de mail et sans quitter le regard de son aîné. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il allait faire. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble les avait considérablement rapprochés. Leurs gestes envers l'autre se faisaient en douceur, leurs regards avaient changé, la voix de l'autre les apaisait, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient de nouveau touchés, ni même embrassés, peu importe l'envie qu'ils avaient parfois. Et puis Jin était parti et il ne s'était plus revu depuis.

- Tu m'as manqué plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, dit Jin en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Junno sursauta de surprise. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge mais il finit par le pousser violemment. Chacun ne comprenant pas les agissements de l'autre. Jin était surement celui le plus dans l'incompréhension.

- Et c'est pour quoi cette fois ? demanda Junno plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Pardon ?

- … Laisse tomber. Bière ?

- Non.

- Sake ?

- Non.

- Coca ?

- Non, non et non ! Je laisse pas tomber ! Viens là.

Jin attrapa la main de son cadet et l'emmena dans le salon, l'asseyant sur le canapé. Taguchi n'osait même plus lever les yeux, laissant son regard sur leurs mains encore liées. S'il s'était vraiment écouté, il aurait laissé Jin l'embrasser. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Le groupe sans lui, ce n'était plus pareil. Mais pour lui, pour la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il s'était donné au maximum, oubliant peu à peu la douleur d'avoir son aîné loin de lui. Pas plus tard que dix minutes avant son arrivée, il était persuadé que revoir Jin lui ferait plaisir, qu'ils reparleraient de tout et de rien, qu'ils riraient ensemble. Mais ça, c'était si les autres étaient là. Et voilà que Jin contrecarrait ses plans et débarquait chez lui, la bouche en cœur, en l'embrassant.

- Tu vas t'expliquer, oui ? cria presque Jin, faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter Junno qui releva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de son ami.

Peu importe le bien que lui avait fait son aîné en passant un moment plus qu'intime avec lui, Junno lui en avait voulu pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Et pour ce qu'il se passait encore entre eux après ça. Toutes ses attentions, il les aimait tant, tout en les détestant. Surtout parce qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils ne seraient à jamais qu'amis. Et que ses sentiments étaient devenus plus que confus.

- Moi, je n'ai rien à expliquer… La dernière fois… que tu m'as… embrassé, commença Junno, complètement gêné d'aborder le sujet, c'était pour te faire… pardonner de… partir… Aujourd'hui ? C'est pour quoi ?

Jin sourit. Son cadet était adorable quand il bafouillait. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre ; il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

- Et si je te répondais que… j'en avais tout simplement envie ?

La main du plus jeune glissa entre celles de son ami. C'était une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Son cœur était bien trop confus et risquait de mal interpréter ces paroles.

Jin sentit la main de Junno glisser entre les siennes et resserra sa prise. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper. Il avait pensé à lui plus qu'il ne le fallait alors qu'il était en Amérique, se demandant toujours ce qu'il faisait, si lui aussi pensait à lui. Il avait suivi l'actualité de son ancien groupe, seulement pour le voir évoluer. Et il s'en sortait bien. Mais maintenant qu'il revenait pour un petit moment, il voulait être de nouveau près de lui, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

- Tu as eu quelqu'un pendant mon absence ? demanda Jin en en sentant le besoin.

- Non… Personne depuis toi.

Et pourtant, il en avait eu l'opportunité plusieurs fois, mais accepter les avances était, pour lui, tromper son ami.

Junno n'osa pas lui poser la même question en retour. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné et prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage.

- Ce jour-là, commença-t-il, nous n'aurions pas dû… Je… J'aurais dû t'arrêter…

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non, mais… Maintenant, tout est confus. Maintenant… On ne sait plus comment s'aimer. On s'est dit qu'on ne serait qu'amis, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé… Et là tu débarques, tu me dis ces choses, tu m'embrasses… Je sais plus comment t'aimer, Jin !

Jin regardait son ami commencer à paniquer. Si seulement il avait les réponses, tout serait beaucoup plus simple entre eux. Il s'avança et le prit alors dans ses bras. Ses derniers mois, il avait étreint Junno plus de fois que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

- J'en sais pas plus que toi, Junno.

Les bras du cadet se refermèrent sur la taille de son vis-à-vis. Décidément, tout a toujours été compliqué entre eux.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Junno dans le cou de Jin.

Celui-ci sourit. Il pensa aux autres du groupe ; s'ils les voyaient maintenant, ils n'en croiraient pas leurs yeux. Il embrassa sa tempe tout en lui caressant le dos. Il savait très bien qu'ils pouvaient déraper une nouvelle fois, qu'ils allaient déraper une nouvelle fois s'il restait dans cet appartement. Mais peut-être qu'en fin de compte, ça devait être comme ça entre eux.

- Je vais y aller, Junno.

Taguchi se redressa vivement en relâchant Akanishi, lui demanda silencieusement pourquoi il voulait le quitter. Jin sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais y aller. Pour ne pas récidiver.

Junnosuke comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Récidiver… C'était coucher de nouveau ensemble. Jin amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais Junno se remit dans ses bras, le serrant plus fort.

- Ne pars pas.

- Junno…

- Non… Reste avec moi…

- Si je reste, on sera encore plus perdus que maintenant.

- … Je m'en fiche.

Jin soupira fortement repoussant son cadet pour le voir, en gardant sa main entre les siennes. La décision lui revenait. Il était complètement tiraillé entre deux envies : celle de partir et essayer de n'être de nouveau que des amis, et celle de rester, rester près de lui et prendre des risques avec leur amitié.

Les secondes de silence semblaient interminables pour Junno qui ne quittait pas son ami des yeux. Il voyait bien qu'il était complètement perdu lui aussi.

- Tu veux partir, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Junno était si déterminée, si certaine, que Jin lâcha sa main. De la déception se lut facilement sur le visage du cadet alors que son invité se levait.

- Bien sur… C'était couru d'avance, commença faiblement Junno, comme s'il se parlait plus à lui-même. Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas d'une relation… Avec un homme en plus… Avec moi en plus… A quoi bon s'encombrer ?…

Jin le regardait parler les yeux fixé sur sa main qui avait été lâchée. Jamais il n'avait pensé de telles choses mais maintenant, il savait exactement quel genre de relation voulait son cadet. Il le regarda encore un instant puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'assit sur la petite marche pour remettre ses chaussures mais il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son ami qui n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait si triste comme ça, complètement replié sur lui-même.

- Oh, et puis merde ! cria presque Jin.

Il se releva et alla prendre Junnosuke dans ses bras. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas parce que leurs sentiments - même confus - étaient partagés. Amitié, amour, peu importe, ils étaient partagés, et ils avaient tout simplement envie d'être ensemble. Plus que l'envie, c'était même une nécessité à cet instant là.

- Je suis resté, Junno. Je reste avec toi, alors ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît.

Junno referma une nouvelle fois ses bras sur la taille de Jin, comme pour se convaincre qu'il disait vrai, qu'il ne partait pas, mais ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas.

- Junno, je t'en prie… Regarde-moi… Ne ? Ne ? Regarde moi. Regarde moi bon sang !

Il avait haussé la voix ce qui fit sursauter le plus jeune. Il se recula un peu et fit tomber ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Jin soupira et essuya les joues de son ami avec ses pouces. Puis il lui sourit.

- Allez… Je reste avec toi, d'accord ?

- Hum, répondit seulement Junno.

- Ne… Dis-le-moi… Dis le moi et je resterais avec toi tellement longtemps que tu n'en pourras plus de moi.

- Je…

- Dis-le-moi, répéta-t-il en enserrant son visage plus fort entre ses mains.

- Je… Jin, je…

- Dis-le, dit-il une nouvelle fois en posant son front sur le sien.

- Je… Je t'aime… Ne ?

Jin lui sourit et acquiesça doucement. Alors l'amour était la voie qu'ils avaient choisi ? Ils n'avaient aucunes idées où leur histoire allait les conduire mais ils s'étaient lancés dedans la tête la première. Et pourtant, tout était parti d'une simple envie de pardon. Jin, en y repensant, se demanda si ils en seraient arrivés au même point si il n'y avait pas eu ce moment là. Sûrement pas.

Le plus vieux se permit d'embrasser alors son ami - petit-ami - puis de l'enlacer une nouvelle fois. Leur couple était vraiment des plus bizarres. Ils étaient deux hommes, deux idoles, et tout les opposait et pourtant, ils étaient là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'aimer.

- Est-ce que… commença faiblement Junnosuke à l'oreille de son aîné. Est-ce que tu peux me le dire aussi ?

Jin soupira un peu. Bien sûr, il comprenait que son amant avait besoin d'être rassuré, après tout, lui, lui avait dis.

- Je t'aime aussi, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle après quelques secondes.

Junno se demandait de quelle façon il pouvait bien l'aimer, même si pour le moment, c'était encore bien confus pour tous les deux.

.

Les deux amis étaient allongés dans le lit du plus jeunes. Junno n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de penser en fixant le plafond. Et Jin, les mains en guise d'oreiller, regardait son hôte. Comment étaient-ils en arrivés là ?

- A quoi tu penses ? finit-il par demander.

- Je sais pas trop, répondit-il en se tournant vers lui.

Jin lui sourit et caressa un peu sa joue du bout des doigts. Il trouvait la situation vraiment étrange, mais il aimait être là. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser un instant vivre ce genre de choses avec Taguchi, et voilà qu'ils avaient décidé de partager un bout de leur vie ensemble. Tout allait tellement vite que ça lui donnait le tournis.

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Hum… un peu…

- De quoi ?

- Tu… es vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? On est bien… ensemble ?

- Oui, dit seulement Jin.

- Ca parait tellement étrange… Toi avec moi… Toi ici… Toi qui me dit ces choses…

- Dis moi, Junno. Depuis quand tu réfléchis autant ?

Junno gronda un peu en tournant le dos à son invité, tandis que lui, le regardait amusé. Il vint alors coller son torse au dos offert de son amant, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Avoue, c'est juste pour avoir un câlin que tu boudes.

- Bakanishi ! rit-il.

Le rire de Jin accompagna celui de Junnosuke. Voilà qu'ils se lançaient désormais dans une histoire de couple. Sans avoir la moindre idée d'où elle les conduirait. Peu importe. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était être ensemble.

* * *

><p>Laissez-vos impression, ne ? Je compte sur vous ! ^^<p> 


End file.
